


Not Sorry

by ViciousKitten



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousKitten/pseuds/ViciousKitten
Summary: Vaela gets defensive over her friend, Farkas.  Fluff ensues.





	Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> New to playing Skyrim and Elder Scrolls in general so my knowledge of canon is severely limited.
> 
> But this sweet brute... *sigh*
> 
> Also, when I made my character, Vaela, I had no idea there was an NPC named "Aela". I just typed something that sounded like it would fit in a world with swords and magic and shit.

The walls of Jorrvaskar resounded with the evening's festivities.  The stories flowed as readily as the Honningbrew Mead and the Companions were in good spirits.  
  
Vilkas was enjoying his time in the spotlight as he regaled his shield-siblings with yet another tale of his cunning and prowess.   
  
Vaela sat with her back against the short stone wall, her legs overstretched in front of her sipping on her tankard of ale and reveling in the warmth that spread throughout her body.  It was the ale, for certain.  It was not because Farkas had wandered over and ungracefully plunked himself down next to her.  
  
Vaela had a small list of people she could call friends and of those, Farkas was the most dear to her.   He had never given her any indication that he felt anything more than friendship, but gods be damned, she couldn't help noticing what an attractive man he was.  She cast a sideways glance at him and felt her heart skip at the easy way he reclined against the wall, a muscular forearm propped up on bent knee, his wide smile that crinkled the corners of his silver eyes as he listened to the storytelling.  But the most beautiful thing about Farkas was his heart.  His welcoming and genuine kindness had made her feel at home here even when her feelings of inadequacies threatened to consume her.  Vaela felt the corners of her mouth raise at the memory of their adventures over the past few months.  Then she noticed Farkas' expression had grown dark and his smile was forced.  
  
"What do you think, Vaela?"  
  
"Huh?" she turned her attention to Vilkas as he addressed her and noticed everyone else was staring at her in expectation.  
  
Vilkas chuckled and shook his head.  "Looks like ice brains travel by twos now."  The room erupted in a chorus of laughter and knee slapping.  
  
Farkas rose to his feet and glared at his twin, his tone venomous, "I couldn't say, brother.  I can't count that high."  His face softened as he looked down at Vaela.  "Sleep well, Vay."  
  
"You too, Farkas," she whispered back.  With that, he walked away and disappeared down the steps to the living quarters.   
  
As the laughter died, Vilkas resumed his narrative, which she now understood was about Farkas and his perceived dim wit.  Vaela stood with a caustic chuckle and brushed herself off.  All eyes were, once again, on her.  
  
"You know the other thing about Farkas?" she began, the crowd grinned with anticipation. "He has the common sense and good manners not to belittle those he cares about."  She looked pointedly at Vilkas and watched as his cheeks turned red.  He opened his mouth.  
  
"Vaela, I..."  
  
"Goodnight everyone," she interrupted before turning and following her friend's path down the stairs and into through the heavy wooden door to where they slept.  
  
The halls were dimly lit as the candles had burned low, and some extinguished. She made her way to Farkas' door and raised her hand to knock, then stopped herself.  He wasn't the type to discuss feelings and she didn't want to irritate him further by pressing.  She found her way back to her bunk without a glance up and collapsed onto the straw mattress with a sigh.  
  
"Did you mean that?"  
  
"Gods, Farkas!" She bolted upright searching out his shadowed form sitting on the bunk across from hers.  "You scared me."  
  
"Sorry," he replied softly.  "Vaela, did you mean what you said?"  
  
"About?"  
  
"About me.  Just now in the hall."  
  
"You heard that?"  
  
"Good hearing," he shrugged.  
  
"Yes, Farkas," she nodded.  "I meant it."  
  
He sat still and silent for a few minutes.  Vaela wished she could read his thoughts.  Farkas moved off the bed slowly and crouched before her.  He took her small hand in his large one.  "Thank you."  He stared at their hands together for several moments.  "I didn't like that Vilkas insulted you.  I'm used to his teasing, but when he called you an ice brain, I just... I don't know.  I felt the wolf in me rising to the surface.  I feel all the more stupid for leaving you.  I should have defended you as you defended me.  Or said nothing and stayed so you could enjoy everyone's company."  He let out a low growl of frustration.   
  
Vaela was stunned.  She had never heard him speak so many words consecutively, if at all.  Her cheeks burned as she pondered her next words.  
  
"Their's was not the company I was enjoying," she said, squeezing his palm.  Farkas' eyes, made even more luminescent in the darkness, met hers.  
  
"Yeah?" he grinned. Vaela nodded.  "You like the company of an ice brain?"  
  
"I like the company of a brave, honorable, kind, honest..."  
  
"Werewolf?" he smirked.  
  
She smiled, her genuine affection for him refusing to be suppressed any longer.  "I honor the beast in you.  It is an incredible gift.  But there is so much more to you than just the wolf.  Or your strength, for that matter. You are a good man, Farkas."  
  
He stared at her blankly and Vaela began to fear she had said too much, misread the situation.  Then his mouth was searing hers in a demanding, desperate kiss.  But before she could respond, he pulled away.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I should go. I'm sorry."  He abruptly stood to flee. Vaela tugged on his hand roughly causing him to lose balance and land on the bed next to her.  
  
"I'm not," she breathed softly, brushing her lips across Farkas' bearded cheek, down his jaw, and finally to his lips where she paused. "I'm not sorry at all," Vaela whispered then she kissed him gently.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I know. What the hell am I doing writing this when I haven't touched LITD in seven months? I know. I'm sorry. But I just started playing Skyrim (and OMG it is as amazing as everyone said) and I'm kind of in love with Farkas.
> 
> Bethesda and their big, hulking, bearded, warrior types. Plus lycanthropy? SCHWING.


End file.
